Tensionado
by Cammiel
Summary: fic creado para la propuesta 006 de la sección lemmon de LPDF...Harry enfermo, tensionado....pero por culpa de Hermione...¿ella le quitará la tensión? ... sólo lean XD.


Bueno…este fic es el segundo lemmon que escribo…por lo tanto: ¡PIEDAD!

Fue escrito para la propuesta Número 006 de la sección lemmon de LPDF, que fue hermosamente craneada por Julie o Julieta Potter, su nick en (para leer cualquiera de sus fics, por favor dirigirse a mis favoritos XD), quien ganó el desafío anterior (en la propuesta 005fue un honor perder f rente a su hermoso fic XD) Bueno, aquí se los dejo y supongo que está de más pedir reviews.

TENSIONADO.

¿Estresado? – Harry aún no se Lo podía creer, tenía "relajantes" vacaciones de Navidad, Voldemort había desaparecido y resulta que según Madam Pomfrey estaba tenso y estresado…Ella lo atribuyó a los EXTASIS, pero en realidad su tensión sólo tenía una razón de ser: Hermione…Y el hecho de que de todos los gryffindors se hubieran ido a sus respectivos hogares y ellos hubieran sido los únicos que permanecían en Hogwarts.

Ojalá fueran los EXTASIS la verdadera razón de su tensión, porque el hecho de ver a Hermione durante todo el día no ayudaba, sobretodo desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones y se habían quedado solos…Jamás imaginó que Hermione fuera capaz de bajar sólo en pijama _"diminuto pijama" _para darle los buenos días, y los abrazos para saludarlo y despedirse se estaban haciendo cada día más insoportables…¡agh! Y ahora….Madam Pomfrey le recomendaba leer cualquier cosa que lo distrajera y lo alejara del "problema" de los exámenes, y la primera idea que se le ocurre es ir al cuarto de Hermione a buscar algo para leer…es que al final era masoquista y todo.

El chico se sorprendió al poder subir las escaleras sin problemas, pero en fin…No importaba, buscó el cuarto de Hermione, lo encontró y cuando estuvo adentro supo de inmediato cual era la cama de su amiga, ya que al lado tenían grandes repisas atestadas de libros de toda índole ¿cuál podría elegir? ¿Historia de Hogwarts? ¡Nah! Ya se lo sabía de memoria, después de todo lo había leído para poder conversar más con Hermione acerca del tema ¿Quidditch a través de los tiempos? Mmm…tampoco, después de todo ya lo había leído.

Harry…como atraído por algo, desvió su vista hacia la cama de la chica, todo ahí olía como ella, y eso verdaderamente le encantaba, sin embargo su atención se desvió a la cabecera de la chica….Bajo ella había un hermoso libro rojo con dorado, sin título…pero le pareció increíblemente interesante, lo abrió y se maravilló, muchas fotos con una Hermione que oscilaba entre los meses de edad y el tiempo actual le sonreían, de una u otra manera había encontrado lo que buscaba…aunque no ayudaba a alejar su tensión _"tentación" _por Hermione al menos le serviría para distraerse.

Bajó hasta la sala común y se recostó en un sillón…era tan reconfortante poder ver el cambio de su amiga, incluso podía verla frente a él montada en una bicicleta con 5 años, de un momento a otro terminaron las páginas del álbum y empezaba otra cosa…

Harry tragó…esto NO podía estar pasando, era el diario de vida de Hermione. Tal vez la única manera de saber ciertamente qué esperaba ella de él como amigo _"o como algo más"_ sentía la necesidad imperiosa de buscar algo acerca de el, hasta que se tropezó con una página que tenía un gran título que decía BESOS.

Harry no hizo otra cosa sino leer…

**BESOS**

_**Mike:** Fue tierno mientras duró…besaba bien, era delicado…éramos unos críos pero de todas maneras fue relevante para mí, tenía diez años y para esa edad fue flipante, ahora es sólo un lindo recuerdo. _(¡Diez años! Se dijo Harry…tendría que hablar seriamente con ella acerca de eso)

_**Víktor**: Fue más tosco que Mike, sin embargo…se notaba que había besado antes, también lo hacía bien, me gustaba…me atrevería a decir que él fue quién verdaderamente me enseñó a besar _(Aquí Hermione había dibujado una carita sonriente y a Harry le vinieron instintos homicidas contra el búlgaro.)

_**Ron: **Fue raro, siendo amigos por tantos años, cuando nos besamos me sentí especial…era avanzar un poco, sin embargo, no era con él con quien yo quería avanzar…De todas maneras todo fue muy lindo mientras fuimos novios, sin embargo él sabía lo que sentía y lo dejamos hasta ahí. _(¡Ron sabía el nombre del desgraciado por el que Hermione estaba colada! Se lo tenía que preguntar)

_**Terry: **Con él fue diversión, nos llevábamos muy bien, no alcanzamos a ser novios y ninguno tenía la intención de avanzar…Somos compañeros de estudio _(La chica había dibujado unos libros)

_Sólo he besado a cuatro chicos en mi vida…Y al quinto lo besé, pero ¡AHORA QUIERO QUE ÉL ME BESE!_

Y esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Harry _"Quiero que él me bese"_ ¿Cómo ese tipo podía haberse resistido a Hermione y no besarla? Ése era un completo idiota…Y Harry quería ser él, quería besarla…y algo más.

Con todo eso en la cabeza se durmió…y soñó que la besaba y le decía lo de su tensión…y ella ¿le quitaba los lentes? ¿le tapaba con una manta? ¿se sentaba a su costado? ¡Nah! Estaba delirando… mmm…todo olía a ella, le gustaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y desde donde estaba pudo apreciar todo.

Él estaba cómodamente acostado en el sofá de la sala común, tapado por una manta…la que ella le había puesto – sonrió – con sus dedos enredados en la melena indomable de la chica – como tan amablemente la llamaba Ron – Ella, sentada y apoyada a su costado y entre sus manos sus gafas y…el diario – Harry se alarmó…ella sabía que él había osado a inmiscuirse de esa manera en su vida…Y sintió pavor, verdadero terror de decepcionarla.

No sabía que estabas tan interesado en saber acerca de mi experiencia con besos Harry – dijo la chica mirándolo.

Yo…Herms, lo siento…no sabía, pensé que sólo era un álbum de fotos, luego me di cuenta de que era tu diario, y bueno…

No resististe la curiosidad - dijo ella…

La verdad es que no- Harry bajó la mirada, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Deberías haberme preguntado . . . – dijo la chica.

Mmm…siéntate aquí – Harry se sentó como los indios y le indicó un espacio frente a él, Hermione se levantó y obedeció a su amigo.

¿Quién es él? – Harry podía apreciar claramente las mejillas sonrosadas de su amiga.

Harry…no creo que sea el momento.

¿Quién es el idiota Herms? – Hermione le miró sorprendida, podía ver el brillo en los ojos verdes de Harry, pero no podía descifrarlo- Debo hacerle ver lo que se pierde – dijo Harry…bajando la vista, él sabía que podía perderla…Pero la necesitaba de tal manera que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, Hermione estaba sorprendida, él quería ayudarla a conquistar a aquel chico…Sin saber que era él, cuando le iba a decir que no era necesario, Harry la interrumpió – para hacerle ver lo que se pierde…necesito saber lo que él se está perdiendo – Hermione estaba paralizada…No podía reír como ella quería, ni decirle lo que sentía… Él se estaba acercando poco a poco a sus labios y de un momento a otro la estaba besando, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella… Harry no podía creerlo, ella le estaba respondiendo y en ese momento comprendió que cualquier sueño que pudiera haber tenido acerca de los besos de Hermione, era poco, iba a decirle que la amaba, cuando ella se separó de él y le habló.

Te puedo asegurar que ahora sabes lo que te estabas perdiendo – Harry le sonrió e internamente saltaba de alegría…¡ELLA QUERÍA BESARLO A ÉL! Disfrutaron de ese beso…Hermione no sólo olía a vainilla, tenía el sabor de la vainilla…

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado de ese modo, incluso la situación había adquirido matices que ninguno de los dos esperaban…Las manos de Harry recorrían la piel de Hermione, haciéndola proferir pequeños gemidos, mientras él mismo suspiraba sobre ella… Ambos lo deseaban, secretamente lo soñaban, y en el preciso momento en que sabían que eso estaba destinado a ocurrir sintieron una necesidad imperiosa…Se querían unir, fundir…ser uno, podían sentir el calor del otro… de un momento a otro, y sin entender cómo…sentían que debían estar desnudos, de que toda la superficie expuesta de su piel, estuviera en constante contacto con la piel del otro, se sentían acalorados, ansiosos…lo requerían de tal manera que sólo querían sentirse , y comenzar a vivir lo mismo una vez tras otra. Cuando sabían que había llegado el momento, Harry, entre todo lo torpe que se sentía, tuvo especial cuidado y Hermione…Ella estaba relajada, como esperándolo, cuando se fundieron sintieron que todo a su alrededor desaparecía…Se amaban, y no había nada más aparte de eso a su alrededor, se movieron juntos, y de la misma manera se adaptaron…y comenzaron a percibir lo que el uno producía en el otro.

Harry estaba perdido en los gemidos, caricias, y besos de Hermione, y ella estaba desenfocada del mundo al sentir como él entraba tiernamente en ella… Así , poco a poco el ritmo de las caricias fueron aumentando, se sentían tan completos, tan compenetrados…sintiendo tanto placer, que sabían que llegarían al final, y cuando lo hicieron, supieron por qué lo que ellos habían vivido no era simple sexo…Era Hacer el Amor. Era el sentirse amado y necesitado por el otro…de esa manera Hermione se recostó sobre Harry, ambos sonreían, de repente Harry hizo un movimiento brusco que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara…el chico rió y puso la manta, con la que ella lo había cubierto hace un rato, sobre los dos.

- No pongas la manta…tengo calor – dijo la chica acurrucándose sobre él y dándole un pequeño beso.

- No quiero que te resfríes – le dijo el chico besándola en la cabeza.

-Hasta de eso te preocupas – le dijo la chica riendo.

-Si, y desde ahora sólo vas a estudiar conmigo y con Ron – Hermione le miró extrañada.

- ¿Porqué?

- Que Boot sueñe que seguirá estudiando contigo - Hermione dio una pequeña carcajada, le besó y de esa manera se quedaron dormidos sobre el sillón.

FIN.

Listo! Seeee…Lo terminé, este capi va para Julie…Que me había animado a que lo escribiera, pero lamentablemente no había tenido inspiración sino hasta el viernes, cuando comprendí que ya tenía 6 trabajos de investigación ¬¬… También va dedicado a Hibari (Ale) a quien le había dedicado "de palabra" el lemmon anterior que había escrito…Así que al final este y el anterior son regalos para ella….(regalos de cumpleaños bastante atrasados XD) pa' la profe XD porque a pesar de que no le he visto ni el pelo me tiene preocupada ¬¬, a Chen que sé que a lo mejor no puede leer esto porque su PC está medio muerto XD y finalmente, pero no menos importante, a Elena…Que me dejó contentísima con el último capi de su fic XD (y quien me pegó la afición por el lemmon…todo hay que decirlo) y el review que me dejó en Versus.

Por ahora sólo eso, espero que les haya gustado y que me hagan un regalito dee cumpleaños un tanto atrasado y me dejen reviews XD.

Cammiel.


End file.
